


[Fanmix] Connect The Dots - S1

by Purpleyin



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A general fanmix for the first season of Netflix's show 'Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency'.





	

  


**01\. One Is The Loneliest Number - Three Dog Night**  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do   
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one  
No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa-oh, worse than two.  


**02\. A Ballad To Forget - Soulwax**  
You're honest even when you lie  
And in all of the kitchens in the world full of broken lives  
'Cause it doesn't happen when you're asleep  
To the unspoken question I say, "Will you have me?".  


**03\. I Believe In Symmetry - Bright Eyes**  
And so I raise my glass to symmetry  
To the second hand and its accuracy  
To the actual size of everything  
The desert is the sand  
You can't hold it in your hand.  
It won't bow to your demands  
...  
There's no difference you can make  
And if it seems like an accident  
A collage of senselessness  
You aren't looking hard enough  
...  
I just got myself to blame  
Leave everything up to fate  
When there's choices I could make.  


**04\. There's No Other Way - Blur**  
You're taking the fun out of everything  
You're making me run, when I don't want to think  
You're taking the fun out of everything  
I don't want to think at all.  
..  
You're taking the fun out of everything  
You're making it clear, when I don't want to think  
You're taking me up, when I don't want to go up anymore  
I'm just watching it all  
There's no other way  
There's no other way  
All that you can do is watch them play  


**05\. Map Of your Head - Muse**  
I'm sick of feeling my soul  
To people who'll never know  
Just how purposeless and empty they've grown  
Because their language confuses.  
Like computers refuse to understand  
How I'm feeling today  


**06\. Save Me - Jem**  
I've gotta stop my mind  
Working overtime  
It's driving me insane  
It will not let me live  
Always so negative  
It's become my enemy  
Save me  
...  
Why would I think such things  
Crazy thoughts have quick wings  
Gaining momentum fast  
One minute I am fine  
The next I've lost my mind  
To a fake fantasy  
And none of these  
Thoughts are real  
So why is it that I feel  
So cut up and so bad  
I need to take control  
Coz my mind is on a roll  
And it isn't listening to me  


**07\. People Are Strange - Echo & The Bunnymen**  
People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down  
When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain.  


**08\. That's Not Really Funny - Eels**  
Did you think that I would laugh  
When you said I was small?  
Did you think that that would pass  
As if nothing at all?  


**09\. Don't Be Light (Malibu Remix) - Air**  


**10\. Lost Art of Keeping A Secret - Queens Of The Stone Age**  
I look for reflections, in your face  
Canine devotion, time can't erase  
Out on the corner, locked in your room  
I never believe them and I never assume  
Still can't believe there is a lie  
Promises promise, an eye for an eye  
We've got something to reveal  
No one can know how we feel.  
  
Whatever you do  
Don't tell anyone  


**11\. Self Help - Turin Brakes**  
Breathe in good, breathe out bad  
Remind yourself of the things you have, it's easy  
Pull a smile onto your face  
Understand that making friends is easy  
So tell yourself it will be okay  
Remind yourself that you're not just in it for the money  
The end, the end, the end, the end, the end  
My friend, where's the end?  


**12\. Everybody In The Place - The Prodigy**  


**13\. Rogue Machine - The Daylights**  
Broke a promise to myself  
And took my heart  
Down off the shelf  
And hey, What a very fine day  
What's the point in a Kevlar vest  
If you put a hole into my chest  
...  
We are intersecting lines  
We crash and fly  
Like a rogue machine.  


**14\. Question - The Moody Blues**  
Why do we never get an answer  
When we're knocking at the door?  
Because the truth is hard to swallow  
That's what the war of love is for  
It's not the way that you say it  
When you do those things to me  
It's more the way that you mean it  
When you tell me what will be.  


**15\. Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine**  
Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that  
  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come  
  
Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive.  


**16\. Everything In Its Right Place - Radiohead**  
God sent a spark  
Everything, everything, everything, everything  
In its right place  


**17\. The Lucky One - Celldweller**  
Payback is overdue  
So much for my I. O. U.  
My head is stuck underneath God's thumb  
I guess that makes me the lucky one  
  
Stupidity is a constant trend  
Murphy and I have become best friends  
Hooray for dreams gone before they've come  
Hooray for me, I'm the lucky one.  


**18\. Lost Kitten - Metric**  
Don't say yes if you can't say no,   
Victim of the system, say it isn't so  
Squatted on the doorstep, swollen on the blow  
Leaving without you, can't say no  
Halfway starts with happiness for me  
Halfway house, lost kitten in the street.  


Download - not up anywhere but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/connect-the-dots-a-dirk-gently-s-holistic-detective-agency-s1-fanmix). **EDIT:** 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada but I’ve now got a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zrs2dPuMOlu_BKZp9SxtAYJ) too.

Please comment if listening. :)

  


  



End file.
